heavymettlefandomcom-20200214-history
Overview
Death-Con 2012 is a turn-based strategy game with a comical premise. The game is situated in the world's largest and most diverse convention, the Earth-Con, unfortunately advertised as Death-Con due to a clerical error. The convention has five main areas: *Comicopolis - The Comic Convention *Sci-Fi-Fu - The Science-Fiction Function *Free2Pwn - The H4rDc0R3 Game Centre 4 L33Ts only. *LARP It Up - The LARP Halls *Animethon - An Anime Convention and Marathon of Stolen Torrents Comicopolis Comicolopis is heaven for every comic fan and as a result has managed to attract some very... eccentric collectors. The most derailed of them are listed below and should be given a wide berth lest you suffer their feeble slaps and tantrums. 'Pewsley "Hyper Dude" Nerdson' Having changed his last name two years ago, still failing to make it quite as nerdy as his first, he has managed to avoid recognition as the culprit of the 2007 convention's "Steamroller Coffee Incident". Pewsley always dresses as "Hyper Dude", the world's most recognisable superhero, but don't let the foam-padding and flashy cape fool you, Pewsley couldn't beat up a toddler and his asthma leaves him slightly faster than a speeding octogenarian. 'Edna "Rouge" McCowskie' Edna is 40 years old, and has been for the last twelve years, but that doesn't stop her from appearing at conventions every year as her favourite superhero, "Rouge", who has the amazing ability to wear far too much makeup and steal other women's boyfriends. Admittedly, Edna has trouble maintaining this superpower, but makes a good effort by applying even more eyeliner each year. Sci-Fi-Fu The Sci-Fi-Fu auditorium is all about encouraging people to believe that the future is here, and it's wrapped in tin foil. There are many futuristic movies and books, but there are only two epics that can really draw a psychotic nut or two, and those are the Planet Trudger and Sun Conflict series. 'Mildred "Princess Layabout" Wendian' Mildred feels a spiritual connection to her science fiction idol, both of them are listless and apathetic, although Mildred has the urge to press her lack of interest and enthusiasm on others by dressing up and travelling 2000 miles to a convention and being pointedly uninterested in as many things as possible. Mildred seems to be trapped between her attempts to be distant and her schizophrenic urge to do anything for attention. 'Archie "Boolean" Sternbeck' Archie watched the very first series of Planet Trudger with wide eyes as a young boy, then completely forgot about it when a newer version was released and now dresses as the star canoe's first completely two-dimensional robot, "Boolean". This leaves Archie with a pretty limited vocabulary as the robot is only able to say "yes" or "no", although in Archie's case it also says other things and then swears a lot when it realises. Free2Pwn This is where the elite of the first-person shooter gaming world come between frags, leaving their tough soldier exterior and foul language behind and becoming well-mannered youths in ill-fitting camo gear for their stay. Pick up our micophone enhancers today, turns loud squeaking noises into calm ocean waves! 'Kevin "Mistress Chef" Broguy' (From the "Harp" seires) 'Bobby "No-Scope" Jones' (From the "War With Guns" series) Animethon 'Henry "Tailor Moon" Langdon' Makes tightly fitting schoolgirl clothing, mostly for himself. 'Nigel (T365-AOUI_998563R-EE23#) Smith' (Goddamn Robots) Nigel has been driving the Number 32 route for 10 years, but whilst driving his magnificent public transportation module, in his mind he sees the controls for the incredible Titan-spec Goddamn Robot (Series 13. Episode 27). Amateur electronics has resulted in one of the most dangerous fan made suits ever seen, with 120 thousand volts powering the rocket sounds alone, Nigel is already responsible for the slight 'blaze' that ended Death-Con 2011.